ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Effy Marston
Elizabeth "Effy" Collins (born April 17, 1990) is an English professional wrestler better known by her ring-name Effy Marston. Early life Elizabeth Collins was born in 1990 in London. A tough and spunky girl, Elizabeth was trained privately in military hand to hand combat techniques by her military soldier father, Marshall Collins paying for lessons. Enjoying her time in training, Elizabeth began an ego trip, while also having a constant urge to fight, making her something of a tomboy child including becoming a wrestling fan. As a 11 year old, she came home one day to find her mother and father in an argument that somehow resulted in Elizabeth's father forcing her mother to perform assisted suicide, ending his life. Elizabeth had witnessed this with her mother unaware, who shortly ended her own life after taking her husband's. With her child mind not able to comprehend why they killed themselves, Elizabeth blamed herself for their deaths, being taken into several orphanages where her volatile personality often got her kicked out of them until she ultimately decided to live on the road constantly drifting. Remembering her childhood fandom of wrestling, she joined the wrestling circuit to use it as an outlet for her violent nature and as a method to sustain herself while travelling. During this time, She took up the last name of Marston and the nickname of "Effy" in reference to being mocked as looking like an elf as a teenager. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2014 - present) Personal Life Effy is often boastful and something of a braggart due to her overconfidence because of her abilities and training, while also being sarcastic and bullying to those she does not know as she is unwilling to bond with anyone because of her tremendous inner guilt, fear of losing more people, and her issues of violence when easily provoked. Despite this, she has very rarely proven to have friendly if somewhat awkward interactions with others and appears to get along with those younger than her, having a cool big sister like attitude towards them rather than her usual sarcastic bullying demeanor. When not wrestling, she is rather laid back and lazy, often reclining, sleeping or occasionally flirting with members of either sex, particularly when drunk as she has shown to be a lightweight when drinking. Despite this, she has remained single because of her attachment problems and boisterous personality, such as flirting with a girl leading her to accidentally headbutt the girl in the face before passing out or once waking up on an unconscious man's back while wearing his shirt over her head. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Jack in The Box (Double Knee Facebreaker) * Eff Bomb (Swanton Bomb) Signature Moves * Disco Ball (Airplane Spin) * Split Strike (Diving Leg Lariat) * Even-Flow DDT * Inverted Headlock Backbreaker * Leaping Clothesline * Leg Drop Bulldog * Missile Dropkick * Multiple kick variations * Roundhouse Kick * Running Bulldog from the corner * Running Facewash * Springboard Leg Drop * Sitout Spinebuster * Snapmare Driver * Standing Dragon Sleeper * Stiff Headbutt * Uranage Nicknames * "The Black Rose" Entrance Themes * Bleeding In Stereo - "Black Or White" * N.E.R.D - "Lapdance" Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:English characters Category:1990 births